In our previous study we found that an octapeptide NAPVSIPQ (SEQ ID NO: 2; NQ)1 inhibits amyloid beta fibrillation in vitro and in vivo tau hyper phosphorylation. Recently, we have also found that NQ, which is known to inhibit tau hyper phosphorylation in vivo, spontaneously forms amyloid like fibrils and inhibits amyloid fibril formation in vitro. Although it shows potential in in vivo studies, but success rate in clinical stage is still poor.